Just My Luck
by DoomInAJar
Summary: Much to Danny’s dismay, Amity Park has made a new sport: ghost hunting season. Will be turned into a multichapter fic!


**Just My Luck**- Much to Danny's dismay, Amity Park has made a new sport: ghost hunting season. ONESHOT

-cough- Well, this should be interesting. I have absolutely no plan for this at the moment. It's an exercise in spontaneous writing (which means once it is typed, I can't go back and fix anything. This is just to see how everything progresses without interference). And humor practice. I need to work on humor. XD I'll be doing a one shot for all the things I feel I need to practice, so don't expect this to be the last. Hope you enjoy! 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nada. 8D But I DO own these awesome pair of fairy wings…

* * *

**Just My Luck**

_Ginseng and Honey_

For Danny Fenton, life was difficult. But it wasn't the school-is-a-pain type difficult; oh no, there was much more to it than that. It was school _and _the fact that his days were spent darting through the sky in hot pursuit of his ghostly nemeses, getting slammed into particularly hard concrete buildings, being unfairly blamed for unavoidable property damage, and running from ecto-crazed ghost hunters.

In reality, those hunters weren't very unlike his own parents. Luckily for Danny, Jack and Maddie Fenton were probably the most incompetent pair of ghost hunters the world could offer. Maddie was fairly reputable, but when paired with her fudge loving husband she became as useless as Jack himself.

That was one blessing the half ghost could not be more thankful for, considering one ectoplasm-thirsty red suited hunter named Valerie Grey. Determined, motivated, vicious, and loaded with so many deadly instruments that she was practically a weapons vault on wheels. Or a high powered flying jet sled.

With her constantly out to vanquish Danny Phantom, along with a whole hoard of ghostly enemies, life was difficult.

But this was just too much, even by Danny's standards.

"This is Tiffany Snow with action news. And this is the ghost emergency broadcasting system," a peppy blonde chirped on the TV screen, causing the blue eyed boy to roll his eyes, "But today, there is thankfully no emergency! In fact, the results of the GEB's poll have come in!"

This got Danny's attention. Since when was there a poll going on?

"And the results are…," Tiffany said with a dramatic pause, staring fixatedly at the piece of paper in her hands, "along with bear and duck hunting season, there will now be ghost hunting season!"

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**_

_Someone must hate me,_ the teen ruminated with an exasperated sigh, plopping unceremoniously onto the living room's couch. Danny clamped his eyes shut and rubbed his temples in frustration, attempting to tune out the woman's babbling about a "reward for the person who's captured and/or destroyed the most ghosts".

_It figures that Amity Park is going to get rid of ghosts by bribing people. I bet there's an even bigger reward for the head of "Public Enemy #1", _Danny mused with a depressed groan, deciding that being a superhero wasn't all perks.

"Danny, are you okay? I-!" Jazz called as she worriedly ran down the stairs, stopping dead in her tracks as she took in the news flashing on the TV screen. "…heard a scream. Ghost hunting season?"

Danny ruefully nodded, his head clutched hopelessly in his hands. "As if my life wasn't complicated enough. Let's add a bunch of sport-obsessed amateurs after my head!"

Jazz walked over to where her younger brother was seated and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, amateurs are better than professionals, right? It's not like they'll ever catch you."

The black haired teen pulled his head out of his hands long enough to give his sister a disbelieving stare. "You're kidding, right? It's the amateurs I'm worried about! Do you know how much stuff they'll do that _I'll_ get blamed for?"

"Well, don't worry too much about it," Jazz comforted, "Just watch your back at all times, kay? Especially around mom and dad…you know how much they're going to _love _this sport."

"No kidding. Speaking of mom and dad," Danny said in thought, glancing around the room in search of the familiar jumpsuit clad figures, "Where are they?"

Jazz paused. "They were here just a while ago. Where did they-?"

"Danny! Jazz! Come see my awesome new toy – I mean ghost hunting weapon!"

The two siblings gave each other a meaningful glance.

"I suppose we should go see it before he brings it to us," the red haired girl joked, trying her best to lighten the mood, "And you know that wouldn't be a good idea, now would it?"

Danny vigorously shook his head in declination and trotted, albeit reluctantly, into the kitchen to meet his parents. Jazz merely peeked her head in to observe – and possibly intervene.

"Dad," Danny said, his voice betraying the nervousness he felt, "what IS that thing?"

"Well, son. That," Jack bellowed, pointing to the aforementioned contraption, "is the Fenton Fishnet! You see, you just hit a button and the net comes shooting out to catch the ghost, and when it does, it turns into a ghost proof cage!"

Taking the opportunity to look the invention over, icy blue eyes took note of the metal fastenings and a multitude of nuts and bolts. There was the usual Fenton insignia emblazed on the weapon, its lime green color a stark contrast compared to the sleek silver body. But that wasn't the only color that stood out.

There was a large, intimidating red button on the machine. _That must be the button Dad was talking about…_

Danny gulped. "Wow. So…what made you build it?"

"Ghost hunting season, sweetie!" Maddie piped up from the kitchen table, where she was currently making some alterations to the Fenton Fishnet.

"We're going to give these amateurs a run for their money! No one can defeat Jack and Maddie Fenton in the ghost hunting department!" Jack exclaimed loudly with dramatic pose.

"Right. Well, have fun bye!" Danny said in a rush, quickly turning on his heel and bolting up to his room to call Sam and Tucker. That invention was _very _bad news if his instincts were any indication.

And over the months that Danny had been the ghostly hero of Amity Park, he'd learned to trust those instincts more and more…

_I should probably duck right about now…**SLAM.**_ _"OW! STUPID FENTON BOOOO-MERANG!"_

_Don't go down that alley! …**BAM.** "WHO PUT THAT WALL THERE?!"_

The ghostly teen shuddered. That particular incident had left quite an impression on him.

…literally. Intangibility wasn't involuntary, after all.

Throwing open the door to his room, Danny grabbed his phone and speedily dialed his friend's familiar numbers.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" The boisterous voice of Tucker Foley asked with a hint of distraction, which was easily explained by muffled beeping of what Danny guessed was his beloved PDA.

"Hey Tuck. Is Sam there?"

"Right here," a female voice said, "And I already know."

Danny blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

He could practically hear the roll of Sam's eyes. "Ghost hunting season, Danny. I watched the news and figured that's what you were calling about."

"Yea, it is. What am I gunna do? The whole town's gunna be after me now!"

"Well," Tucker began, "You could always just turn invisible or something."

"Tucker, that has got to be the stupidest idea you've ever come up with," Sam claimed with a snort.

"What? Why?!"

"Because! How could Danny-"

"GUYS! Enough! We need to figure this out and arguing isn't going to help! Meet me at the park in thirty minutes."

"Alright," Sam and Tucker said in unison, willing to set aside their argument to help the stressed out halfa.

* * *

"Danny," the sensible Goth girl softly chided, "_Chill._"

"Yea, Sam's right, Danny," a tech-loving African American boy chimed in, "It's not like anyone is gunna jump out of the bushes and attack you or anything."

"HAH! Gotcha, spook!"

Danny, who had just finished shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos and was still in ghost form, calmly raised an eyebrow at his friends.

"You were saying?"

Sam and Tucker merely whistled and rocked back and forth in an attempt to look innocent.

Danny sighed. "Big help, guys."

Turning to the ghost hunter, glowing green eyes widened somewhat in surprise. Wow. When they said everyone was free to hunt ghosts for a season, they obviously weren't kidding.

"Now," the bearded elder in a steel wheelchair demanded, holding an ecto gun unsteadily in his wrinkled hands, "Come down here and put your hands where I can see 'em, ghost!"

"Uhhh, sir?" Danny started with a hint of confusion, "I'm over here."

The old man jumped in fright. "Not those _voices_ again! I thought they left 70 years ago!"

_This is _so _not happening._

"It's not the voices again, sir," the white-haired ghost boy stated humorously, deciding on a new way to ride himself of unwanted hunters. "It's a _ghost_."

"What was that, sonny?"

Danny hovered over to the old man, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "_Boo_."

"_THE SCARLET LETTER! A _GHOST" The man shrieked in sheer terror, speeding away in his wheelchair. Danny let out a burst of rollicking laughter as he floated towards a shocked Sam and Tucker.

"Dude…didn't he know he would run into a ghost when he came out looking for one to rip apart molecule by molecule?" Tucker questioned, his PDA hanging by his side as teal eyes watched the elderly man speed off.

"I was thinking about how much he sounded like Lancer just then…" Sam snorted, barely able to contain a shiver.

Danny's laughter became even more high-spirited at that comment, holding onto his sides in fear of them splitting with his uncontrollable shaking. Taking a deep breath, the teen straightened himself out. "Who knows; maybe that was Lancer's dad or something."

"You're only assuming that because he was bald, Danny," Sam dead panned, "He was probably just some random old man out for some fun."

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! _Slow _down_, father!"

Team Phantom simply watched the overweight teacher chase his parental unit, gasping and panting in exhaustion. No one ever said "fit as a whip" was part of a teacher's job description.

"Hey Danny."

"Yea, Sam?

"Somehow I don't think this new hunting season is going to be a problem."

"Me neither, Sam. Me neither."

* * *

**Author's note:** Wow. There is something wrong with me; I just know it. XD I kinda left some things hanging just in case I wanted to be able to start this up again if I ever felt like it (You know; other occurrences during ghost hunting season. Just tell me if you want me to continue this fic. ). I also wanted people to use their imaginations. I like imagination. 8D But MAN was it hard to not alter this! I was thinking of tying my hand to my chair just so I couldn't. XP I hope it came out alright; if I didn't, don't worry. This stuff isn't my norm.

Till next time! (Which will be soon, considering I'm almost done with some other first chapters for fics. ;D)

Ginseng and Honey

P.S. I wrote Valerie's last name as "Grey" because that's what it was on ; Hope it didn't annoy anyone!


End file.
